1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus that records and reproduces image data and sound data, and, more particularly to a recording and reproducing apparatus that presents information on background music (BGM) included in broadcast data, a processing method in the recording and reproducing apparatus, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a television program, various kinds of BGM are played according to scenes to give certain effects to content of the television program. In the present age, since video apparatuses such as a television are spread to the general public, there is a significantly influence on viewers concerning music played through television programs. For example, it can be said that, in general, music and the like used in television dramas and the like are highly likely to be popular if the music and the like are put on the market. It is possible to check a title, an artist name, and the like of such BGM according to keyword search on the Internet. However, in order to perform the keyword search on the Internet, information for connecting the title, the artist, and the like with keywords is necessary as a premise for the keyword search.
It is convenient for viewers if it is possible to directly learn a title and an artist name of a song corresponding to BGM from BGM data without performing the keyword search using the Internet. In order to realize such a method, there is proposed an information providing system that searches through a server, which holds waveform curves of various types of music and titles and the like of songs in association with one another, to find a waveform curve similar to a waveform curve of BGM and provides a title and the like of a song corresponding to the waveform curve as a song corresponding to the BGM (see, for example, JP-A-2002-73665 (FIG. 2)).